


Scream For Me

by Moonfrost614



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Horror, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-06-27 23:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfrost614/pseuds/Moonfrost614
Summary: It was always been a constum even though the adults didn't approve of it. Especially after what happened to Jameson Fawkes.





	1. Chapter 1

October 25 1980

 

"Don't tell me you're scared, Mako." A girl with long black hair said as she teased her younger brother. Mako was thick and tall for a sixteen year old. 

 

"I'm not scared! I just don't think Mom and Dad are going to be okay with this, Kai." Mako said as he looked over his shoulder for the tenth time. Kai rolled her brown eyes at her younger brother. She then looked ahead of the path they where walking on and saw lights ahead. 

 

"Come on, Mako. They are just ahead!" Kai said as she ran down the path. "Ah! Wait for me!" Mako yelled as he ran after her. As they grew closer to the lights Mako could hear the laughter of the kids that decided to come. Mako and Kai slowed down as they came up to the group. 

 

Mako didn't recognized anyone but one. Jamison Fawkes also known as Rat. Jamison had wild blond hair and firey eyes to match. The blonde smiled when he spotted the two siblings. He quickly jogged over to them. 

 

"Kai! You made it!" Kai smiled as she hugged the blonde. "Hey, Jamie. I won't dream of missing this. Also I brought my little brother. Is that okay?" The tall blonde turned to look at Mako. After a few seconds of staring the young man smiled happly.

 

"Oh course mate! The more the merrier. Now let's go before the others grow to impatient." Jamie said as he walked away to show the way. Mako glanced at Kai worrly as she and the others fallowed Fawkes. With a heavy sigh the ten year old fallowed them into the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate is about to repeat itself.

October 25, 2018

"Hana! Wait for me!" A boy with dark skin and black hair locks yelled as he ran over to a girl with tan skin and long brown hair. The girl rolled her eyes as she looked at the old rusted gates to the grave yard. The boy placed a hand on the girls shoulder as he breathed heavily. 

 

"Why are you so fast? It's unnatural for someone your height." The girl known as Hana frowned at the boy. "Why are you so slow, Lucio?" Hana retroted as the boy, Lucio, gave her a look. Before either could say anymore something landed next to them causing them both to jump and scream.

 

"Oh man! You should see your faces!" A boy with green dyed hair said as he double over with laughter. Both Hana and Lucio blushed with embarrassment. Hana puff out her cheeks as she crossed her arms in annoyance.

 

"That's not funny Genji!" Hana said as she scowled the boy known as Genji. Genji wiped away a tear as he chuckled. "It was for me. Anyway you got the key?" Hana smirked at this as she pulled a key out of her pocket. "Yep. Ready for some fun boys?" Both boys smiled as the small girl turned to the gate and unlocked it. The three teens interred the grave yard unaware that they where being watched.

 

A few minutes passed until the teens came to a large flat rock that was in the center of the grave yard. Hana moved closer to it and walked around it. The teens in expected it with flashlights.

 

"So this is the place where he died? I thought it would be more. You know... Bloody." Lucio rolled his eyes at Hana's statement. "Hana it happened 38 years ago. If there was any it would be gone by now." 

 

Genji jumped up on to the stone. "My brother Hunzo said that Fawkes was brutally murdered. He was found laying on his back with his guts pulled out, throt cut opened and his eyes gone!" Hana and Lucio made faces as their friend explained the murderer scene.

 

"That is so gross man!" Lucio said as he shook his head, causing his hair to swing. " Heard that the kids that where there changed. They were scared for life! Clamed a ghost killed him. No one believed them." Genji jumped down from the stone and looked down at it. The trio remind silent for a few minutes.

 

"Well let's go check the rest of this place out." Hana said as she walked deeper into the grave yard. Her friends fallowed her, giving the stone one last sad look. 

 

It was midnight when Hana looked around and let out a loud sigh. She turned to Lucio and Genji. "Okay it's official. We're lost." The small group had been walking for hours looking for the exit to no luck. Letting out a sigh of defeat Lucio sat down.

 

"Man my feet hurt and I'm so ti-" The teen pused as his eyes slowly went wide with shock and horror. Hana and Genji raised an eyebrow at this and turned to see what was putting their carefree friend on edge. 

 

Down three rows in front of them in the moonlight stood a tall black figure. It slowly tips it's head at them. With a blink of an eye he vanished and appeared a front of them. The smell of rotting flesh and smoke came from it. The creature slowly leans to them. "Scream For Me."


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of twigs and leafs snapped and crunches under the feet of racing feet. Three figures jumped over grave stones and ducked under branches. Desperately trying to get away from the dark figure chasing them. 

 

"Run!" Genji yelled as he run in front of Hana and Lucio. "What do you think we are doing?" Lucio yelled at Genji as he quickly looked over his shoulder only to regret it. He let out a cry when when he realized how close the creature was. "I don't what to do die!" He ran faster just as he felt something scrape his back.

 

Joy field the group when they saw the stone. Hana pulled ahead of them smiling with relief. "Come on! We are almost there!" Both Hana and Genji jumped over the stone. Lucio jumped on to the stone and slipped. 

 

Lucio let out a cry as his side hit the cold stone. With a grown he flipped onto his back. And slowly opened his eyes only to wish he hadn't. Leaning over him was the dark figure. It leaned closer to him. Lucio gagged as the scent of rotting flesh grew stronger. He felt cold ice hands wrapped around his neck. Fear gripped at Lucio's heart as desperately tried to get in vain. 

 

"Lucio! No!" Hana called out to him in horror. Lucio glanced at the corner of his right to see Hana being held back by Genji. Tears filled his brown eyes as his lungs burned for air. He looked back at the monster in front of him. The creature let out a dark laugh as it lend into the young man's face. 

"Scream f-" It was cought off as a bright lights in golf them. It let's go of Lucio screaming in pain. Lucio gasped as fresh air filled his burning lungs. He felt a large hand grabbed him and pulled him to his feet. 

 

"Move it. Now." A deep rough voice demand. Without being told twice Lucio ran to Hana and Genji. Not even looking back twice the teens raced back to gate to the grave yard. With in what seemed to be seconds the young teens ran out of the graveyard and onto the road. They stop running hunched over Breathing heavily. They slowly turned to face the gates just as it slammed shut and locking on its own. Hana backed away wiping away her tears as Genji did as well. 

 

"L-lets go h-home." She said as both boys nodded in agreement. They quickly walked away without looking back once. They still can feel the cold eyes of someone watching them.


	4. Chapter 4

Hana sat on her couch with her knees to chest. Hana, Lucio and Genji agreed that they will skip school and meet up at Hana's house to talk about what happened and decided what to do. Hana sat up when she heard a knock on her door. Hana jumped off the couch and ran to the door. She pused at the door before taking a deep breath and opening the door. She smiled when she saw it was Lucio and Genji. Hana took a step to the side, letting the two boys in. 

 

"Can I get you guys something to drink?" Hana asked as she closed the door. They shook their heads no as they went over to the living room. Hana fallowed them rubbing her hands together in uneasy. She took a seat on the couch as Lucio sat next to her. Genji sat on the floor next to them. The sat there quietly for a few minutes until Genji spoke up.

 

"Maybe it was a dream?" He said without making eye contact with the other two teens. Lucio shook his head in vain. He then removed the green scarf he was wearing. Hana was surprised that she had noticed this, Lucio never wear scarfs. 

 

Hana and Genji let out gasp when they saw dark burning hand marks on his neck. Hana led forward and gently touched the bruise. Lucio flinched back and took her hand to his.

 

" Hana it's okay I'm fine." Lucio said as he gave her a tired smile. Genji jumped up and threw his hands into the air. "Okay? Lucio you are not okay! You almost died! We almost died!" 

 

Both Hana and Lucio flinched back as there minds went back to what happened the night before. Tears filled Hana's brown eyes. Genji frowned as he sit down next to the younger teen. Both him and Lucio gave her a hug. "I'm sorry, Hana. I didn't mean to make you cry." Hana let out a dry laugh as she thought back her tears. "I was so scared guys. I thought we where going to die." Both boys squeezed her as they hugged her.

 

"We all did, Hana. But we are okay. We are alive and that is all that matters." Lucio said with a small smile. Hana and Genji smiled back at him. All three teens felt much better, though something tugged at the back of their minds.

 

"What was that thing?" Genji asked as he pulled away from the hug. 

 

"I don't know, Genji. But I think that is what killed Jamison Fawkes." Lucio said as he got up from the couch. He put his scarf back on and headed to the door. Genji and Hana looked at each other then at their friend. 

 

"Where are you going?" Hana asked as she got up to fallow him, with Genji close behind. Lucio looked over his shoulder at them as he opened the door. Determination burning in his brown eyes. 

 

"I'm going back there to find out what happened." Lucio stood there waiting for his friends response. Hana and Genji looked at each other and gave a nod. "Not without us, my friend." Genji said as Hana put her shoes on. "He is right. We do this together or not at all." Lucio smiled at the other two teens and gave a nod. "Thanks guys. You are the best." With that said the group left the house and headed for the graveyard.

 

The trio stood in front of the gates as the wind nipped at their faces. During the day time the gates are unlocked and people are allowed in. Taking a deep breath, Hana stepped forwards and opened the gates. Her heart beating against her chest. She looked over her shoulder at her friends. 

 

"It's now or never." Lucio said as he walked passed Hana and into the graveyard. Hana and Genji fallowed as they looked around worrly. After a few minutes passed they came up to large stone. Lucio shivered as he looked at it. "I can't believe I almost died here." Hana and Genji nodded in agreement. 

 

"What are you doing back here?" A deep voice asked from behind them. The trio let out a gasp and jumped around to face the voice.

 

There stood a tall fat man. The man weared black sun glasses and a surgery mask. His long silver hair was pulled into a ponytail. He let a low growl. 

 

"I said what are you doing back here." He took a step closer to the teens. Hana gulped as she answered him.

 

" W-we want to know what happened. What was that thing? Who are you?" Hana asked as she steeped towards the stranger. The man stood there a few minutes until he let a huff.

 

"That thing that attached you last night is known as the Reaper." He said as he let out a sigh. "And I'm Mako the groundskeeper." Genji's eyes went wide with shock. "You're that kid that was here when Fawkes was killed!" Mako flinched at the younger man's words but nodded. 

 

"I was. Now leave." He said as he turned around and walked away. Hana frowned and let out a huff. She quickly ran after him, Lucio and Genji fallowing her. 

 

"Wait! I have one more question!" The man let out another loud sigh as he turned around to face the teens. "What is it?" Hana took a deep breath and asked him her question.

 

"What happened on October 25, 1980?"


	5. Chapter 5

October 25, 1980

 

Dim lights landed on old cold metal gates. Mako stared up at it then looked around the group. Though the moon and flashlights gave little light he could tell how nervous the group was. Mako let out a chough causing everyone to return to him. 

 

"Are we going or not." Mako asked as he looked around. He felt a hand land on his shoulder, he turned to see Jamie standing by his side. "Mako is right, mates. Let's go." The kids gave nods of agreement as they move to the gate and pushed them open. As they walked down the dirt path the teens slowly looked at the graves. 

 

"Hey, Mako." Jamie said as he jogged up to the younger teen. "Think we will see any ghost?" This caused Mako to rise an eyebrow and smirk at him. Jamie chuckled nevously and rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand. 

 

"Well ya see mate. Everyone.says the place is hunted by ghost so. You know." The blonde explained as he gave Mako a shy smile. Mako nudge him with his shoulder. 

 

"Not scared are you, Fawkes?" He teased the older male. Jamie placed his right hand over his heart. "You wound me! I thought we were friends." Mako chuckled at this as he walks way.

 

"Nope." His smirk grew even Jamie ran in front him and pretend to be stabbed in the chest. "Ah! Right in the heart!" Without warning Jamison tripped over his feet and tombled backwards. Before he hit the ground Mako rewatched forward and caught the skinner teen. 

 

"You okay?" Mako asked him as he looked down. Jamie blushed and smiled at him sheepishly. "Yeah, I'm good. Thank you." Mako smiled at him as he felt himself blushed. "No problem." The two boys stayed this way as they continue to stare at each other. It seemed hours passed until a scream echoed throughout the dark graveyard.

Both Jamie and Mako stood up straight and looked at each other in shock.


	6. Chapter 6

Mako took a deep breath and turned his back to the three teens and started to walk down one of the uneven dirt paths. The teens gave each other quick glances before they followed the large man. As they followed him, Lucio something about the grave stones. The longer they went down the path the worse did the stones get. It slowly drawn to him that this where the Forgotten.

 

The Forgotten are people that no one remembers, people who slowly slipped away from the rest of the worlds memory. Lucio stopped in front of a small square gravestone that had a large creak in it and covered in weeds. It was the grave of a young girl who passed away ten years ago. A hand was placed on his shoulder, the young man looked up to see Mako looks down at him. The two stared at each other until the larger man removed his hand and counting down the path. Hana and Genji gave their friend a gently smile before the three followed Mako once more. 

 

Sometime passed until they small group came to the end of the path. At the end of the path was a single gravestone. This gravestone was in the worst condition than the others. The words were faded, it was covered in cracks and in weeds. 

 

Mako walked over to it and knocked on it with his large knuckles. “Jamie, get up.” He said as a hyena like laugh filled the air. With a blink of an eye a boy, about a few years older than the teens. Lucio, Hana, and Genji stared in shock at him. The man grinned at them as he spook, “Are you alright mates? You like you’ve seen a ghost.” The man burst into a fit of laughter at his joke. 

 

Hana made a face as she stepped closer to the ghost. “Are you Jamieson Frawks?” The young man gave her a nod. “That’s me mate.” Hana then crossed her arms and looked him up and down. “Aren't you supposed to be messing limbs and guts all over the place?”

 

Genji gave a nod agreement. “Yeah that is what I heard.”

 

Jamie blinked and slowly a grin made its way onto his face. “Like this?” He asked as he lend backwards and before anyone could do anything he shot forwards. Blood swept from his mouth and his empty eye scoots. His right arm and leg were now stumps. What was most sickening was the large open wound, long bloody intestines spilled out from the wound. Jamie tipped his head to the side with a smile on his thin lips. 

 

Lucio covered his mouth in disgust, Genji took a step back in horror while Hana stared in shock, disgust and horror. Mako let out a deep grunt. “That is enough, Jamie.” In a blink of an eye the horrifying sight was gone. The ghost let out a high pitch laugh. 

 

“Oi, Mako! Did you see their faces? They were about to lose their lunch!” Jamie said as he rolled on the ground while laughing.   
“Th- that was disgusting, man.” Lucio said as he watched the ghost. Hana gulped as she glanced at her friends. 

 

“Anyway we have some questions we are hoping you can answer.” Hana said as Jamie stopped laughing and looked up at Mako in confusion. 

 

“They want to know what to know what happened that night.” The older man answered. Jamie made a face as he turned back to the teens.

 

“Look, I would love to help but somethings are best left unsaid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I haven't posted anything new for this! I am so sorry! I hope you guys will take this as an apology. Have fun and stay safe!


	7. Chapter 7

Jamie and Mako watched in confusion as everyone ran past them creaming in fear. The two young adults turned to look at eachother seeing if the other knew what was going on. Before either could ask the question Kai came running over to them holding her side. In the dim light from the moonlight the boys could see blood dripping through her fingers.

 

“Run!” She screamed as she race paced them and grabbed Mako’s hand dragging him down the path. The larger sibling stumbled until he was able to get his footing when he looked over his shoulder. He was able to she Jamie a few feet behind him running and something else.

 

“ Here little piggies.” A deep raspy voice said that caused all of the hair on Mako’s body stand up. He almost gagged at the scent of smoke and something awful rotting. All his instrcs told him to run and not stop. Even though his lungs burned he pushed on.

 

Joy filled his chest when he saw the gates and dim lights. It seemed like seconds when Kai and him rushed passed the iron gates. The both lend over and panted. Mako turned around to Jamie still running to them.

 

“Jamie!” He yelled and as he did the gates slammed shut. Separating the blonde from the others. 

 

“No!” Jamie screamed as he pulled and pushed at the gates. The others rushed to the gate and tried to open it as well but it was all in vain. The old iron gates wouldn't budge. 

 

The scent of smoke and rot grew stronger by the second and the darker chuckle rang in Mako’s ears. 

 

Jamie was now on his knees crying and screaming for them to let him out. Mako dropped to his knees and squeezed his hand through the medal bar, squeezing the blonde’s shoulder. 

 

“ Jamie hang on! We are going-” Mako said as he stopped talking and slowly looked up and felt his mouth go dry. Jamie let out a whimper and looked over his shoulder and gasped in horror. Kai cursed as the members of group backed away at the horror in front of them.

 

A few feet away from Jamie was a figure made out of what seemed to be black mist or smoke. All they could see was glowing red eyes and a flash of white teeth. 

 

“Death comes for all.” The same raspy voice from before came from the dark figure. Jamie let out a cry as he turned back to Mako, grabbing hold of the larger hand. Mako squeezed Jamie’s hand as the man- no as the creature moved closer and grabbed hold of Jamie’s leg and pulled.

 

In fear for his friend’s life Mako held onto Jamie’s right hand. Kai lunged forward and grabbed onto the same hand and pulled.

 

“Let him go you freak!” Kai yelled as the creature growled and without warning Jamie let out a blood curdling scream as something black went through his arm. Both Mako and Kai let out cries as they dropped the detached arm to the ground. 

 

Mako looked up tried to grab hold of Jamie, but it was to late. That was the last time Mako or any one would see Jamison Fawkes alive.


End file.
